


Tumblr Ficlets - Destiel Edition Part 2

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (but he doesn't go through with it), ABO, ABO dynamics, Adoption, Alpha!Dean, Angst, College AU, Coming Out, Dimensional Travel, Hope, M/M, Nephilim, Omega!Angel!Cas, Science Fiction, Scientist Dean, Spanking, alpha!cas, cheating but not really, light Dom/sub tones, marriage problems, omega!cas, omega!dean, scientist cas, thoughts of abortion, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Continuing the 300 words or less prompts from Tumblr (which usually worked out MUCH longer), here is the next batch of Destiel stories:Ranging from a straight Sci Fi AU with scientists Cas and Dean, to a College Au where Dean accidentally comes out to his family before he's ready and multiple different ABO's - both AU and Canon





	1. I Will Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17 – I really like these. I wonder if you might be up to this challenge: Cas is an inventor at a company and doesn't think of anything but his work. That is until one day when he meets one of his bosses' sons, Dean, and falls in love with him. He attempts to win his heart but Dean rejects him.  
> Amara, another one of Cas' bosses who is also vying for Dean becomes jealous. She forces Cas to test out his latest invention, a teleporter, on himself despite him constantly saying that he still hasn't worked out all the kinks yet. Something goes wrong and Cas is transported a parallel universe.  
> Dean realizing his feelings tries to get Cas back.  
> You don't have to take this challenge if you don't feel up for it but let me know either way.
> 
> So this one not only went over board at 1451 words, but there was a lot of interest in me fleshing it out so it's been pushed higher up my to do list. I hope to be able to do so

Dean was running an inspection for his dad when it happened.

Walking by Cas’s lab on the way to inspect the project running in the next lab over, he paused. The light was one. The ‘we’re experimenting so stay out’ light.

That wasn’t right. Cas hadn’t gotten the green light – no pun intended – to make the first trial run yet. So why would he…?

Dean reversed direction and went to Cas’s door. He knew better than to interrupt an experiment in process. Thankfully, the higher ups had outfitted all labs with monitoring equipment. Dean opened the panel beside the door and flicked the switches, the little monitor flaring to life.

He frowned. Amara and Cas were inside and Cas did not look happy. She, on the other hand, looked smug. Dean didn’t like Amara. She was the kind of woman who just wouldn’t take no for an answer. He’d told her time and time again that he had no interest in her.

At least Cas had been respectful, if a bit disappointed, when Dean had said the same to him. And while it had made things a little awkward between them, Cas was still one of his best friends. Something here didn’t line up.

Dean flicked another switch and suddenly his earpiece came to life, the audio from inside the room beaming straight in.

“…told you, this technology isn’t ready. None of the test modules have either made it to their landing coordinates _or_ sent back viable data for adjustments.”

“And I told you, _Castiel_ , that your funding depends on results and you’re behind schedule.”

“No, I’m not,” Cas turned to the pad on his table.

“Oh, you are. The time tables were moved up this morning.” Amara handed her pad over and Cas reluctantly took it.

Dean’s frown deepened and he pulled his own pad out to check it. Pulling up Cas’s timeline, he saw no changes. What the hell was Amara getting at? Dean looked up in time to see Cas’s face fall, the pad dropping to his side.

Amara looked down at her nails and picked at something non-existent. “I believe todays’ test calls for human trials?”

Looking defeated, Cas dropped her pad down on the table and went to the test equipment. His fingers flew over them controls like an expert pianist at a keyboard and he locked the last one in place, walking forward to the testing pad.

With his back turned, Amara smirked and Dean nearly growled. Something was very wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on what. As soon as Cas stepped up onto the pad and turned to face Amara, her face wiped of her smile and one of fake concern was pasted on.

“Why, Castiel, why haven’t you called for one of the volunteers?” she asked.

“You know very well why not. I may be forced to start the human trials today, but I still insist that this equipment isn’t ready. I’m not risking someone else’s life because suddenly, the bottom line is all the folks at the top care about. If it works, then it works. But if it fails…then at least the project won’t be able to continue because I’ll be gone.”

And that’s when Dean realized what the hell was going on.

_Screw the lab light_. He punched his override code into the pad, waiting impatiently, his heart in his throat, for the doors to slide open. Dashing inside when they did, he yelled, “Cas, stop! She’s playing you!”

He was too late. Cas’s startled face at Dean’s outburst was suddenly obscured by a blinding white light _. Dammit! The thing had been on a timer!_ Amara jumped back at his entrance, surprised as well, and turned to face Dean. He ignored her, staring numbly at the spot Cas had been standing, trying to register what had just happened.

Cas was gone. His best friend was gone. Dean didn’t even know if the man was alive or where he’d been sent.

He might never be able to come home.

“Dean! I tried to stop him, but he was insistent on getting results today. It was all I could do to keep him from calling in some poor, deluded sap to – “

“Save it, bitch,” Dean growled, shoving past her. “I heard and saw everything. I don’t know why you were trying to get rid of Cas, but I’ll make sure you’re fired.”

“Dean, he’s just a scientist. This place is crawling with scientists. They’re a dime a dozen. It’s what we do. There will always be more to replace them,” her voice was oozing fake sincerity. “Now, someone like me…” she stepped closer to him, placing a neatly manicured finger to his chest, “We could be something special, if you let us.”

“So that was your angle,” Dean whispered in shock. “Jealousy? Over Cas? Why?”

“Why? Because some stupid, head in the clouds scientist, was stealing you from me,” Her eyes narrowed, her words coming out vicious and sharp.

“Cas isn’t just a scientist – he’s one of the rare ones. He’s an inventor. He can envision an idea and then work the science to find a way to do it. He’s like an artist, and science is his medium. It’s his sort that we collect here to work and none of them are replaceable. And besides that, Cas is my friend and he means a lot to me – he means…” Dean trailed off, his eyes widening. “Shit…he means _everything_ to me.”

“Now, Dean –“ Amara started. He stopped her with a glare, tapping his earpiece. Her face went white.

“I’ve sent the date from the monitors and our conversation just now to Security. Expect to be fired for manipulation and abuse of power within minutes. Now get outta my way. I have to save Cas,” Dean’s face was grim, determined as he strode about the room.

Dean was a scientist, but he couldn’t invent things the way the others could. He could assist, though, and Cas had talked enough about his work that Dean was sure that he could operate the machine.

As long as he didn’t change anything Cas had done. He also knew that Cas had been tinkering with a portable device to set up at his destination that could link back to the home device. He’d been thinking of the possibility that the transporter might not be able to make a connection at the other end clear enough to retrieve anything.

If Dean could find that equipment, then maybe he could chase after Cas and bring him home.

And if Cas’s other worries proved true…well then, at least Dean wouldn’t have to face a world that didn’t have his dorky, nerdy best friend in it.

Because suddenly, the idea of doing so had him blinking back tears, caused an aching lump in his throat and carved a hole in his chest. All Dean could think was, _when the **hell** had he fallen in love with Castiel Novak?_

Now was not the time. He looked for the portable device and the control box that went with it. Dean snagged Cas’s backpack and dumped it’s contents on the work table, heedless of the mess it caused and carefully packed the equipment inside. He looked around – ignoring Amara’s yells as security arrived and dealt with her – and tried to see if there was anything else he should bring with them.

He snagged 2 bottles of water and a first aid kit and Cas’s coat. The coat he used to help cushion the equipment before placing anything else in the bag. Dean zipped the bag shut, started picking it up and then put it back down, snagging a set of tools. Not any Cas’s elaborate things, but a basic, survival guide style tool set. Cas might need to tinker with things.

Zipping it up once more, Dean hefted the pack onto his back, went back to the console to check the controls and then reset the timer. He took a deep breath, than another.

Cas was worth the risk.

He pressed the button and ran to the platform.

Dean would bring Cas home. There was no room for anything else. 30 seconds left. Tapping his earpiece one more time, he sent a message to his brother explaining in quick simple terms what was going on.

“Goodbye Sammy. Tell dad everything and wish me luck,” Dean finished just as the light flared up around him. He closed his eyes tight against it, not wanting to be so blinded that he was unprepared for anything on the other side.

After all – he had no idea where the other side was.

Didn’t matter. He knew all he needed to know.

Cas was there.


	2. "I Wish I Never Met You" Destiel ABO Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a lot of his best friends playing online games...he's never hesitated to meet any of them in person and make those bonds of friendship deeper. but then he realizes he's got a crush on Castiel but it doesn't seem like the other man's even interested...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21 – anon: I wish I Never met you – Destiel ABO word count 2358

 

They didn’t talk about it.

It was the one rule of online gaming, lest it color people’s perceptions, their actions.

Dean’s never regretted the unspoken rule. He met many great friends that way (ie – pretty much all of them, as Sam would point out with an amused eyeroll) and it always worked out. And when opportunity presented itself, Dean turned online gaming friends into real ones: Charlie, Benny, Garth, Victor, Jo and Ash chief among them.

To no one’s surprise, when they actually met in person, Charlie and Benny turned out to be Alphas while Garth was an Omega and Ash was a Beta. But even Sam blinked when he realized that Victor and Jo were also Omegas.

Not that Dean cared. He loved the anonymity of presentations that online gaming allowed, letting him become friends with anyone he wanted based on personalities and likes, not worrying about second guessing everything he (or anyone else, for that matter) said for the other person to take offense (he had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth, even Dean had to admit) even if none was meant.

The only one Dean hadn’t met yet was Castiel. And even Sam knew, as little as he joined the others in their game sessions, that Cas was something special. But Dean seemed…afraid to meet the other man.

“I don’t get it, Dean, you weren’t like this for any of the other folks you met online. Why is Cas so different?” Sam asked perplexed. Dean blushed and stammered and Sam’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit…you  _like_ him, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean glared and Sam grinned.

After that realization came the relentless teasing, day in and day out. And when it wasn’t teasing, it was badgering Dean to just ask Cas out. And then the others joined in, often making some sort of comment during play where Dean cringed as Cas ‘missed’ every innuendo.

Dean knew it was stupid to feel rejected when he’d never even shown Cas he was interested, but he couldn’t help it. Because Cas hadn’t shown him any interest either. And Dean knew that while the world was still struggling to buck traditionally held thoughts about Alphas, Betas and Omegas, his luck wasn’t good that Cas would accept an Omega like him anyway.

Day by day, he descended further into misery, denying it all until the night it came to a head after he got a little too drunk during game time and someone said something – again – something so blatant that Cas had to be ignoring it on purpose. Ignored their potential, Dean’s feelings (he knew it was irrational, but he was a little too drunk to be rational) and Dean just had enough.

Without a word, in the middle of an important campaign, he logged out and stumbled away from his desk, tearing the headset off and looking for what was left of his whiskey.  This was stupid.  Dean was an Omega and – while he’d never let that stop him before – he was feeling too vulnerable to keep this up. He was feeling just morose enough to wish that he’d never met Cas online. Because if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t be feeling this way.

Fuck.

He found the half empty bottle and proceeded to down it. His phone chimed – the tone for Castiel. He tried to ignore it, taking another swig. Since Cas was why he was in this mood to begin with, there was no way he was up to talking to the man.

But the phone went off again and again and again. Dean knew if he didn’t respond, Cas would just keep messaging him. Frustrated, he snatched up his phone, ignoring Cas’s “Are you okay Dean?” and all the messages after. Without stopping to think, he sloppily typed out his message and pressed send.

He regretted it the second he’d done so. Nearly sobering at the thought of what he’d just done.

Unable to face it, he chucked his phone across the room where it hit the wall, not wanting to see what he’d written, but it was already all he could see as he closed his eyes:

_Dean: i wsh i never met u_

Dean didn’t know if his phone stopped because he’d upset Cas with his words, or because he’d broken it when he’d tossed it. Either way, he deserved to wallow in silence, mired in his spiraling thoughts. Cas didn’t deserve that.

Instead, Dean searched his kitchen for more alcohol. He hadn’t meant it. It already hurt to think he wouldn’t talk to Cas ever again. Grimacing, forcing back the tears, he drank, hoping to drown out his thoughts.

Sprawling on the couch, the TV on but forgotten, eyes red (he’d failed to hold back the tears. He was just glad nobody had been there to see him crying his eyes out) head pounding and surrounded by empty bottles – he mourned for the loss of his friend. For surely Cas would want nothing to do with him for being so harsh and then ignoring him. God, his head was pounding – no, that was his fucking door. He groaned and tried to ignore it but just like his phone it  _wouldn’t_  stop!

He rolled to his feet and staggered to the door. Dean had no idea who it could be, only that it wasn’t Sam because Sam had his own key and would simply have just let himself in.

Actually, he was surprised Sam  _wasn’t_ here.

Yanking the door open, leaning heavily on the doorjamb, he growled, “What?” Dean blinked at the man on the other side. Just a touch shorter than Dean with dark, messy hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked frantic and out of breath and smelled worried. Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Look, buddy, I dunno who you are, but ya got the wrong apartment.”

“Dean,” the gravelly voice, so familiar, caused Dean’s bloodshot eyes to widen and his body to jerk back and stumble again, clutching at the door to stay upright.

“Cas?” he whispered.

“Let me in, Dean,” Castiel begged. “We need to talk.”

“Nothin’ to talk about, Cas,” Dean managed, but he stumbled away from the door, leaving it open behind him. With barely a hesitation, Cas followed, closing it behind him quietly.

“How much have you had to drink, Dean?” Cas looked around the small apartment, noting the empty bottles of different sorts of alcohol, and wrinkling his nose. Dean could only imagine what his friend might be smelling.

Dean shrugged and waved a hand around at the room, flopping down on the couch with a groan, “Uhhh…all of it?”

Castiel shook his head and stepped into the kitchen – the apartment was small enough that the kitchen and the living room was just one open room – and rummaged about for a glass, filling it from the tap and bringing it over to Dean. Cas sat gingerly beside him and handed Dean the glass. “Drink that, Dean. Do you have any aspirin?”

“Bathroom,” Dean muttered, not opening his eyes. He sniffed the air again. Underneath the worried and frustrated scent coming off of Cas was the most wonderful smell in the world but Dean just couldn’t pin it down. It kind of reminded him of thunderstorms. Strangely, it was actually sort of soothing.

Dean obediently swallowed the aspirin with a second glass of water when Cas returned. “What are you doing here, man?  _How_ did you…” Dean could barely get his brain to function to even ask the question.

“Sam told me how to get here. He had…some insight as to your behavior tonight and I’m sorry.”

Dean’s stomach lurched in panic. This was it. Cas knew how he felt, how stupid Dean was to fall in love with someone he’d never met, that didn’t return his feelings...couldn’t return his feelings, Dean was sure.

He didn’t realize he’d fallen into Cas’s arms, sobbing his own apologies through broken words until he felt Castiel’s hands combing through his hair.

“Shh…Dean, it’s all right…I’m not mad at you!” Cas sounded surprised, shocked. There was a confused thread of scent weaving its way around the room, twining with something anxious, “Why would I when…when I must confess, I have feelings for you as well. I thought they were unreturned and was determined not to make things awkward between us. I’ve been told I do that. I didn’t want to lose your friendship.”

“Really, Cas?” Dean hiccoughed.

“Yes, Dean. Let’s get you to bed. We can talk more when you’re sober,” Cas stood, helping Dean up and letting him lean against him as Cas helped him to the bedroom. It was slow going but finally he had deposited Dean on the bed. The man was already in boxers and a t-shirt so Cas just drew the blankets up to cover him. He let go and started to draw away, but a hand flopped out from under the blankets and managed to snag his arm.

“Stay?” Dean’s speech was slurred, hoarse. Castiel hesitated. Dean tugged at his arm and looked up at him imploringly and watched Cas’s face melt at the sight, the nervous scent relaxing a little.

“Of course,” he toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket and crawled onto the bed beside Dean. Before Dean knew it, he’d turned to Cas and wrapped himself around the other man, inhaling the soothing thunderstorm and falling asleep.

**

When Dean woke the next morning, his mouth dry and his head still pounding, the bed was empty. He felt his stomach twist, and he didn’t think it was entirely from the hangover he had. He rolled over, about to pull the blankets over his head when he noticed a fresh glass of ice water and more aspirin on the night stand. He blinked and sat up slowly, taking the aspirin and downing the water.

As Dean swallowed, he sniffed the air. The scent of thunderstorms ran lightly through the room, almost overpowered by something burning.

Burning?

He jumped up, groaning at the sharp pain it caused his head, and staggered into the kitchen to find a flustered Cas at the sink, having dumped…something…charred and smoking into the metal basin, water running over it.

Castiel looked up with sad eyes and an almost fearful scent as Dean came to his side. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m afraid I’m not much of a cook. Though I  _had_ thought I could at least make eggs. Please don’t be mad.”

Dean sighed and leaned against the counter, rubbing at his head. “Cas, did you set fire to the kitchen?”

“N-no?” Cas hesitantly looked down at the remains of his attempt to cook and then back up.

“Then why would I be mad at you? You tried to do something nice for me…even after I was such an ass.” Dean tried to subtly figure out the scents wafting off of Cas…but his stomach was roiling too much.

“Because…I’m an Omega, I’m  _supposed_ to know how to cook,” Cas started to say.

Dean blinked his eyes open and stared at Cas incredulously. “What?” His tone must have been too sharp because Cas flinched. A few things started to fall into place for Dean. He gentled his tone – really, his head thanked him for it – and tried again, “Cas, what does being an Omega have to do with anything?”

Cas sighed and looked away, fidgeting, “Dean, you…you must have noticed that I did not…attempt to meet you before this.”

“Yeah, well, neither did I, to be honest,” Dean muttered.

“Huh…I…well that’s true. But I just thought you didn’t want to but of course, I know now I was wrong. Why not, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “To be honest, I don’t really know? I guess…I guess I was a little scared. I actually, y’know, really like you and…the only other times I’ve tried having a relationship, I kinda blew it. I was never what anyone expected me to be. I act more Alpha than what I am and, I mean, normally I don’t care. All those stereotypes are just…just stupid shit, y’know?” Dean waved a hand at Cas and he nodded in response. “But…a relationship is, well, different. I couldn’t stand to think that you wouldn’t like me if you actually met me.”

“That’s…” Cas breathed, “it’s the same for me. I’ve never fit in. Always told I’d never find a mate because I wasn’t a ‘proper’ Omega.” Dean nearly snorted at the quotation marks Cas made. “So when I realized how much I liked you…I thought surely you must not reciprocate.”

“Cas, you must have noticed all the things everyone else was saying?” Dean ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe they were here, having this conversation.

“Everyone else, Dean. Not you.” Cas looked up again. Dean looked into his sad blue eyes and finally identified the smell underlaying the thunderstorm in the kitchen.

Cas was sad…but hopeful too.

Maybe this wasn’t such a lost cause after all? They had both admitted to liking the other, to having the same sorts of worries. Once the idea came to him, he began to feel a bit giddy. Dean wondered what he smelled like to Cas. Within an instant, he knew it was something good because the other man’s eyes widened and his face broke into a wide, gummy smile. He reached out a hand and Dean took it.

“So…does this mean we’re a thing?” Dean asked shyly, staring down at their hands and then back up at Cas who was still smiling widely.

“If you want it to be, then yes. Let’s show the world that we don’t have to be bound by their stereotypes.” Cas’s gravelly voice and happy smell made Dean shudder.

“And remind ourselves, too,” Dean reached out with his other hand to press it to Castiel’s jaw. “We’ll carve a niche out, just for us.”

“The world will never know what hit it,” Cas said in mock solemnity, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Dean was almost lost in them, his headache long forgotten or long gone.

“You got it, babe,” Dean said before dipping in for a kiss, Castiel meeting him halfway.

 


	3. "I Wish You Would Talk To Me" Destiel ABO Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything should have been fine...except it wasn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24 – 
> 
> Alright then. "I wish you would talk to me" or the other varient there of. Continuation of that abo fic. Please. Pretty. With sugar. And sexy hot men on top. 
> 
> 1506 words

 

After that, things should have been easy, right? Hell, Castiel and Dean both liked each other and they had the same fears, but well, that was the problem.

Both of them were afraid to be honest with each other any further than they already had been. Because what if the _next_ thing they said was the thing that chased the other away? Or the one after that?

Tentatively, they shared each other’s space, watching movies together, going out for dinner, taking drives in the Impala, visiting the bee hives. They learned more about each other and yet…

And yet neither of them would make the next move. Despite the fact that they’d _already_ made the next move. After that kiss…there’d been nothing.

But _oh, my God_ , Dean sure as fuck wished there was. Cause Cas was _hot._

And unless he was really mistaken in what he was smelling, Cas thought the same of him. So what the fuck was holding them back? It wasn’t as if they hadn’t gone through a get to know you period, even if it had been under the impression that they were only friends at the time.

Where was the magic step?

Tonight was another example of unresolved sexual tension and how much they were literally drowning in it. It was so bad, Dean hadn’t noticed anyone else leave the apartment because he was lost in Cas’s eyes. He hadn’t registered anything on the tv that had been on for the last couple of hours, because he was cuddled too close to Cas’s warmth.

Dean inhaled deeply that awesome storm fresh scent that Cas always brought into the apartment with him. It made his insides quiver and – judging from the wrinkling of his brothers nose whenever Cas got near Dean or Dean even _thought_ about Cas – his arousal quite pronounced.

Inhaling again, Dean didn’t even realize his nose had Cas’s neck until the man stiffened and gasped beside him. Dean’s nose wrinkled as something sour hit it and he wondered what the hell he had left out to go bad – when he realized it was Cas.

Dean jerked away as if burned and noted how pale Cas looked, how frightened. The normally impassive face was still fairly well blank, but between Cas’s expressive blue eyes and _that scent_ there was no mistaking how uncomfortable he’d become, how scared.

“Cas? Man, what’s wrong? Did I do something?” Dean’s arousal quickly cooled down. He’d thought Cas wanted this, wanted _him._ Had his fears been right this whole time? But why would Cas have lied to him? Had someone put him up to this?

“Nothing is wrong, Dean,” Castiel’s gravelly voice intoned flatly.

“Bullshit, Cas,” Dean bit out, “I thought…I thought we were on the same page, that we were both on board here. But I can’t even get a little bit close without freaking out on me. I mean, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, but you gotta talk to me!”

“We are talking,” Cas tilted his head in that way of his that Dean _normally_ thought was cute and endearing as hell, but right now, was trying his patience. Was Cas really trying to play ignorant here?

“I don’t mean just words, man, I mean words that have meaning,” Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes.

“All words have meaning,” Castiel insisted, the tilt growing more pronounced.

“Oh my God, Cas – that’s not what I mean,” Dean blew out a breath, closed his eyes and just breathed in and out for a few seconds. He sighed, opened his eyes and reached a hand to grab Cas’s. “Look, somewhere or another, we have some sort of disconnect going on. Let’s see if we can find it, okay?”

“Okay,” Cas agreed with a nod, not only allowing Dean to grab his hand, but going so far as t curl his fingers around Dean’s with a nervous smile

“I like you and you like me – true or false?”

“True,” Cas nodded as he spoke.

“Great! We both like spending time with each other?” Dean asked, “Just assume that any statement with we means I already agree with my half and just judge your side of it.” A wider grin appeared on Cas’s face while he nodded and Dean felt a small surge of triumph. “We shared one hell of a kiss that first time we met face to face – and by hell of a kiss, I mean I _really_ enjoyed it.”

This time Cas’s nod was shaky and - aha! The smell Dean could catch now was both aroused and embarrassed. Wait, was it that simple?

“Now let’s back it up a step. Do you like physical contact with me? Like this?” Dean glanced down at their clasped hands, Castiel’s eyes following his movements. He nodded at Dean. “And this?” Dean slid his other arm around Cas and tucked himself into Cas’s side, laying his head on Cas’s shoulder. There was another nod. “What about this?” Dean turned his head slightly to press a light kiss to Cas’s neck and the man shuddered, and the nervous, nearly scared scent ramped up.

Dean jerked back again, tried to pull his hand away from Cas to give him his space but Cas’s fingers convulsed and tightened on Dean’s with a whimper, not letting go.

“See, man, this is what we need to talk about. I don’t know what’s okay…cause something is clearly _not_ okay and I don’t want to make you upset,” Dean tentatively raised a hand to cup Castiel’s’ cheek, sliding down to his jaw, Castiel leaned into it with closed eyes.

“It’s…not your fault Dean, it’s just that…I told you I’m not a very good Omega. I’ve never _had_ a relationship that went any further than the first few dates before. I’ve never…” Castiel’s’ low voice dropped into a whisper “ _had sex.”_

Dean blinked. That certainly wasn’t what he had expected to hear. “But, Cas, I don’t care about that. Everyone in their lives has been at that point before. I’m not gonna make fun of you, if that’s what you think.”

“It’s…it’s not just that. It’s that…we’re _both_ Omegas, Dean. Who…what if…who does…?” Castiel stammered, clearly uncomfortable, but at least willing to talk it out.

Dean restrained a laugh, “Who does the pitching? Who says we can’t take turns? Though, I gotta tell you, I’m dying to let you top. Just think about it, man. We got the same basic equipment as Alphas – you don’t need a knot to have fun. We just have a little something extra that’s gonna… _smooth the way_ , if you know what I mean.” Dean waggled his eyebrows flirtatiously, causing Cas to laugh, tension bleeding out of his body, his scent turning again and making Dean’s mouth water and his pants just a little damp.

Judging from the look in Castiel’s eyes, his might be suffering the same fate. He leaned closer to Dean and gave him a tentative kiss, so different then the last one they shared, but it was full of emotion. The scent of arousal was now flooding off both of them and it was likely a good thing their friends had all bailed for the night before this, because otherwise, they might have gagged over the powerful smells both Omegas were emitting.

Before Dean knew it, Cas had pressed him to the couch and, with a little guidance, shifted his lips to attach and lick at Dean’s jaw, up to the lobe of his ear, down his throat to that one spot on his neck that had Dean sooooooooo ready for anything Cas wanted to do.

He whined when Cas pulled back, looking somewhat nervous again, smelling conflicted. Dean smiled up at him softly. “No worries, Cas, we’ll take it as slow as you want. If all you wanna do tonight is make out, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Even if you want more?” Cas asked with a wavering voice.

“Cas, I don’t want more if you don’t, no matter if my body says otherwise. It’s not the master of me. I’m on board for whatever you want to give, and if that means it takes years, then it takes years. Sex is fun, but so is just _being_ with you,” Dean insisted, trying to cool his ardor and show Cas the proof of his words.

Cas grinned that gummy smile of his that Dean had already grown to love and dove in for another panty melting kiss – not that Dean was wearing any of those. Nope, nosirree, not him – and pulled back, resting his head on Dean’s forehead, his body covering Dean’s as they lay on the couch, their feet tangled together. One set of hands still held together while the other set made tentative caresses along jaws, scratched enticingly against the scalp beneath it.

“Thank you, Dean, for being understanding,” Castiel rumbled out happily.

“Yeah, babe, any time,” Dean beamed back up at him. God, but Cas made him ridiculously happy. They could do this, he just knew it.

 

 

 

 


	4. "Where Do You Sleep?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have a brilliant plan for their next semester in college - rent a house, fill it with some friends - but how did showing it off turn into coming out to his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25 – I have a prompt for you: Dean is in college and plans to move into a house with his "roommate" Cas. But his family wants to check out the place first. All seems to going well until Dean tells them he wants to rent out 4 of 5 bedrooms and his little brother Adam asks "Where do you sleep?" It's okay if you don't want to do it but just let me know either way. 
> 
> 1539 words
> 
>  

 

College was great.

Dean never thought College was for him, but here he was. Not only was he doing well in his classes, but he had made some of the best friends in his life ever. Honestly, he had no idea what he would have done if he’d never met Benny or Charlie….

Or Castiel. Dean smiled just thinking about them.

Of course, _College_ was great, but the _dorms_ were _hell._ So now that they were in their third year and were now ‘qualified’ to live in off campus housing (seriously, how was that a thing? How did they justify forcing everyone into dorm housing when _some_ of the students lived in town, or were 40 year old’s with kids of their own? The answer was, they didn’t. So why did everyone else fall into that criteria? What the hell was up with that?) Dean was jumping at the chance to move in with Cas.

Cas, of course, had it all planned out. The house was big enough that it had multiple rooms of decent size, and several general areas that could be used by a small handful of people for study sessions and movie or game nights. And since it would be their place, they could set the rules.

And they could rent out the extra rooms for cash to help afford the place and it would wind up being cheaper than dorm housing for everyone else in the long run.

Win/win.

Armed with a plan, Dean went home for the summer and started packing. Because damned if he was gonna be faced with all that extra room and privacy and _not_ take advantage of it.

Dad and Kate seemed to agree with the plan too – because anything that saved money in the long run was a good idea. But it turned out they didn’t want to sign off on it completely till they had a chance to check it out themselves. 

With a roll of his eyes, Dean made arrangements and the five of them headed up early with his stuff spread out in two cars. Castiel was already there and waiting when they arrived and Dean leaped out of the car, running up the sidewalk and pulling the other man into a long hug.

“Missed ya, Cas,” Dean smiled as he let go.

“I couldn’t tell,” Castiel grinned back, before letting out a soft, “so did I.” That nobody else heard. Unpacking was put on hold as Castiel told Dean to go right ahead and give a tour while he made sure lunch was ready.

Dean’s Dad and his stepmother. as well as his two brothers, eagerly crowded around Dean. Sam and Adam with an eye toward excitement while John and Kate looked at the house with the more critical eye of an experienced home owner.

“So we’re standing in the living room, that’s the kitchen, there’s a bathroom over there and access to the basement here,” Dean started leading them through each room as he named them, or pointing at the doors leading to other areas. “The downstairs bedroom here at the back,” Dean pushed at the already open door, Castiel’s bags and boxes already in evidence before leading back down the hall to the stairway to the second floor. “And we have four more bedrooms up here.”

“This place is…rather spacious,” Kate noted as she peered into each one. “Why do you need so many rooms?”

“Oh, well, Cas and I plan to rent all the upstairs rooms to our friends. They’re just as sick of the dorm life as we are.”

Kate raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with John, but Dean missed it as Sam spoke up, “Are there any other rooms?”

“No, why do you ask?”

Adam blinked and turned away from peering into one of the echoingly empty rooms to look at Dean with confusion. “But where are _you_ gonna sleep?”

“I already showed you,” Dean noted with a defensive tone to his voice. Shit, he’d slipped up. He knew this had been going too well.

“Son, the only other bedroom you showed us was already occupied.” John said slowly.

“Yeah,” Dean nodded, watching his father warily.

“Is that where you’re sleeping, sweetheart?” Kate asked with wide eyes, “In that….that room that your friend…” she trailed off. Dean stared at his family with a sinking stomach and swallowed hard. He’d never actually come out to them as bi. He wanted to. God, he’d wanted to for a while now, but he was never quite certain how they’d take it.

“Y-yeah,” Dean took a deep breath. Might as well just rip it all off like a band-aid. “Me and Cas are a thing. I mean, we’re together. Been dating since last year. And he’s sweet and he’s awesome and he’s smart and he makes me a better person and if you have a problem with that – “

Dean’s voice rose in pitch with almost every word, the words tumbling out of his mouth with no filter, out of control, as if now that he’d opened the floodgates, everything was determined to _be out there._

“Son, stop – “

Dean’s breathing grew ragged and his eyes grew blurry, “- and if you have a problem…then…then…”

“Dean?” Cas’s welcome voice came from behind Dean and a hand gripped his shoulder. “Dean, are you all right?” With a shudder, Dean turned and allowed himself to be wrapped in Cas’s arms, trying to get himself under control, to stop the flood of tears that had started.

Cas held him tight and glared over Dean’s shoulder at the wide eyed and stunned faces of his family, “What did you say to him?”

“I…nothing!” John protested, taken aback by the vehemence in Cas’s tone. Cas tucked Dean’s head into his neck and threaded his fingers into Dean’s spikey hair soothingly, while the other wrapped more firmly around Dean’s lower back. Cas sighed.

“I came up here to tell you that lunch was ready. You all must be hungry after a long drive so, why don’t you go down and eat and I’ll talk to Dean, see if we can get this sorted out.”

“But – “ John started to protest again, confusion and concern evident on his face. Kate touched his arm and murmured to him and he deflated, nodding. She waved Sam and Adam down the stairs and followed after with a last, considering look at Cas and Dean.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Cas kissed the side of Dean’s head and leaned their heads together, fingers still threading through the spikes. “Dean, what happened? What’s wrong? Can you tell me, love?”

“I…I...” Dean shuddered against Cas and clutched at him, “I’m sorry, I’m just…I’m overreacting. I…may have accidentally came out and then I…word vomited, you know how I get and then, well, they didn’t _say_ anything and I panicked and...” Castiel felt the dampness on his shirt as Deans’ tears continued to flow, “Fuck, what if…what if they can’t accept that I’m bi? Cas, what am I gonna do? They’re my family. I love ‘em, man. But I love you too,” he whispered.

“Sshhh, Dean,” Cas soothed, “I think you just took them by surprise, okay sweetheart? When you calm down, and you’re ready, we can go check on them, together. I promise. Whatever happens, I’ll be there. Remember that, okay? I love you too, Dean.”

“We love you too, Dean, and if Cas is important to you, then he’s important to us too,” Kate’s voice took them both by surprise. It took all of Cas’s self-control not to jump at the sudden presence of Dean’s parents, John chiming in after Kate,

“I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you couldn’t talk to us, son. Cas is right – you just took us by surprise. If I were honest with myself, I can’t say I haven’t been expecting something like this for a few years now. It honestly doesn’t matter to me, to _us_. Just as long as you’re happy and safe.”

Dean sniffled and raised his head to peer over Cas’s shoulder, to find his whole family (Adam and Sam were trying to poke out from behind their parents and were nodding vigorously) crowded in at the top of the stairs where they’d obviously hidden to listen in. Normally, he’d be upset at such blatant eavesdropping and invasion of privacy, but now he’d take it.

He lurched a little and Cas let go, trailing a hand over Dean’s back in support as his boyfriend took a hesitating step towards his family. Kate didn’t hesitate for an instant and wrapped him up in a hug nearly as snug as Cas’s had been.

Soon, Dean was enveloped in the arms of all his family, a welcome, though a bit awkward, group hug. He laughed wetly, wiping at his eyes, as he realized they didn’t care. They accepted this part of him as well.

The icing on his cake, of course, was when Kate gestured at Cas and included him too, none of his family hesitating to draw him right into the thick of things beside Dean, and a weight that Dean hadn’t even fully realized he’d been carrying finally eased away.

 

 

 


	5. No means No (ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is giving up hope that Dean will ever see him as anything more and decides to do something about it, but almost lands himself in a boat load of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27 - Idk if you take straight prompts? But I love ur blog and writing is ANAZEBALLS, so... would you maybe be interested in a prompt? ABO Destiel where Cas is kind of bratty and gets annoyed with Dean at a party (probably for some good reason) and storms off. He gets cornered by a few alphas and at first he's into it dancing with them and stuff, figuring he can make dean jealous. But then they start to take it too far and alpha Dean has to step in and save cas :3
> 
>  1384 words
> 
> (anyone seeing a TREND here?)

 

They weren’t dating. Not really. Not according to _Dean_ anyway. And really, what was up with that? Cas pouted as he watched Dean flirt with literally _everything_ that moved – except him.

What the hell was wrong with _him_ that Dean couldn’t see past the labels of “Best Friend” and “Occasional Fuck Buddy”?

Not wanting to watch _Dean_ any more, or breathe in any more of his delicious, “come home with me” scent, Cas stalked off into the crowd of drunken, dancing party goers. This wasn’t even his scene. He’d come because _Dean_ had wanted to. He should have known it was an excuse to find a hookup.

Well, he paused nearly mid-step, a dancer nearly colliding with him, what was to stop him from doing the same? Or at least, y’know, _looking_. Right?

A hand slid down his arm, and another snaked around his waist, and someone leaned in close to be heard, “Hey, tall, dark and handsome, wanna dance with us?”

Cas craned his head to look at the two Alphas that had found him. They were touching him uninvited, sure, but in a crowd like this, the noise level, they had to get his attention somehow, right?

He sure seemed to be asking himself that a lot tonight. He pushed a smile onto his face and answered, “I’m not a terribly good dancer, but why not?”

“No problem, we’ll show you how,” The first one spoke and the second one merely nodded. It started off all right, though a little awkward – wasn’t dancing normally one on one, not one on two? How did that even work? – because Cas hadn’t been lying. He really had no idea how to dance. But then they started getting closer than the crush of people could allow – but that was okay, right? He was _looking_ for a hookup (never mind that he _never_ did anything like that) and suddenly, Cas wondered if Dean was aware of what he was doing, if it bothered him at all and Cas said nothing to the two Alphas.

But when hands started wandering and Cas jumped back a bit in surprise, he realized that with all the dancing, the Alpha’s had maneuvered him around the dance floor till they were nearly at the edge of it, by a set of doors. Alarm bells started ringing, because he hadn’t given either of them any sort of sign that he wanted anything more than dancing (had he?) and he tried to back away, back towards the crowd.

A hand shot out and one of the Alpha’s leered at him, “C’mon, handsome, don’t you want to go home with us? We’ll definitely make it worth your while.”

Cas shook his head and yanked at his arm. The move was aborted as the other Alpha goosed his ass and he lurched away from the touch – in the wrong direction. Shit, fuck, fuck! He needed to get out of here! Dean was long gone, surely, already found someone willing that wasn’t Cas and Cas felt his gut churn.

“No,” he growled back and yanked again, only to collide with the solid wall of Alpha behind him. He was well and truly afraid now.  They had him cornered, on the edge of the party with easy egress and the only friend he had there had no idea Cas was in trouble.

“What d’ya mean, no?” The Alpha in front of him glared, his grip tightening.

“I mean _No!_ I can’t make it any clearer than that. No to you. No to him. No to leaving.” Cas growled, digging in his heals, preparing for a fight.

“Well, that can’t be right,” the Alpha behind him whispered, all too close and Cas swallowed. “I think it was pretty well clear what we wanted…and you said yes.”

“Dancing is not sex. Dancing is not leaving with strangers. I said No!” Cas shouted, though his words were lost beyond their frighteningly, rapidly shrinking bubble as both Alphas pressed closer and closer, a hand wandering under his shirt. His words made no difference and he still couldn’t get his arm loose and there was now no room to maneuver, to fight. “I don’t want to leave with you – either of you! Let me go!”

Despite the futility of it, Cas struggled – he wouldn’t go without a fight and he knew he could hold his own if he could just…get some…space…

And suddenly, he had the space.

There was a growl and the Alpha behind him was gone. Cas used the sudden space to give himself the leverage he needed to viciously punch the Alpha in front of him, followed by a few kicks and more punches, fury and relief replacing the fear that had nearly swallowed him.

Cas whirled around to face the other Alpha, who must surely be closing in to defend his friend – and halted.

Dean stood there with the other Alpha in a chokehold and Dean was pissed. Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Dean so angry before.

Was Dean angry for _him?_

Dean shook the Alpha who clawed uselessly at the arm across his throat. “No means no. And if you ever touch my boyfriend again, _we’ll_ fuckin’ kill ya. In fact, don’t ever touch _anyone_ without permission – and I mean the fuckin’ _explicit “_ every word spelled out” type of permission, you asshats - or I’ll make sure you live to regret it.”

With one final shake, Dean not only let go of the other Alpha, he shoved him right past Cas and at his buddy, both scrambling for the door they’d been angling for and disappearing through it. Dean turned uncertain, worried eyes to Cas who couldn’t stop staring in disbelief at Dean’s words.

“Ah, you okay, Cas?” Dean was nervous and Cas couldn’t figure out why. Anyway, he had more important questions.

Cas nodded his head slowly and took a step forward, staring intently at Dean. Dean’s nose flared and his head jerked up, though he still looked nervous. “Did you mean it, Dean?” Cas asked. The question was quiet, but somehow Dean heard it above the noise.

And now Dean, his Alpha best friend, smelled scared. Cas tilted his head at him in confusion. “Dean? Please…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say, what to risk saying. Of course, Dean had only said that to get the Alpha’s of Cas, off the Omega that some Alphas found too enticing to ignore their instincts rather than act like civilized people.

His heart sank as Dean stayed quiet.

Because that’s all it had been…

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I…” Dean whispered finally, just as Cas was giving up hope and the broken words made him look back up at Dean. “I…did…but I know that, that’s not what we are. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Cas took another step closer to Dean, hope now rising in his chest.

“I know we’re not dating but I – “ Dean looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, “I always wished we were, okay? But I know you don’t want that and…”

“Don’t want that?” Cas asked incredulously, eyes widening, “Dean Winchester – whatever gave you the impression that I _didn’t_ want to be with you and only you?”

The look on his face would have been funny if it wasn’t so heartbreaking. “I – what?”

“I’ve always wanted you,” Cas moved closer and raised a hand to gently touch Dean’s jaw. “How could you have thought otherwise?”

“I…you know, I don’t know,” Dean breathed. “I was so _convinced,_ and yet I don’t remember _why_ at this point.”

“Well, if you want to be with me and I want to be with you, then why should I have any objection to you finally agreeing that you’re my boyfriend?” Cas stared up in Dean’s eyes. “I think we’ve wasted too much time to worry about it all.”

“Yeah, yeah okay, Cas,” Dean grinned down at the Omega and Cas felt his insides squirming pleasantly at the ideas forming in his head. “Let’s go home.”

“With you? Always,” Cas returned the grin, and dropped his hand away from Dean’s jaw, only to snag his hand instead, twining their fingers together. He felt giddy, and one look at Dean showed the Alpha felt the same.

Maybe tonight wasn’t a total loss after all.


	6. The Nephilim (Destiel Canon ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas discovers he's pregnant and wrestles over what to do...
> 
> (Hopeful ending)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28 So this is gonna be kinda dark.. would you be interested in writing something where omega!angel!cas becomes pregnant with alpha!human!deans child, and then is troubled because he feels the right thing to do is abort the nephilim? But he loves dean so much and loves the child too already 
> 
> this was hard for me to write - i have mixed feelings on abortions in general and when i was presented with the question myself when I got pregnant, i couldn't even THINK of doing it. So writing Castiels thoughts for this killed me. I was practically crying over it, even though its only 933 words long.

Cas knew his duty.

But at the same time, he loathed it. How could this be a commandment from God? Hadn’t Chuck already proved he didn’t really care? That his rules were meant to be broken? Hadn’t Cas already gotten God’s blessing, technically speaking?

After all, he knew of no other angels who’d been resurrected once, much less three times.

And the only full grown Nephilim he’d ever met – she hadn’t been evil. He’d sensed nothing of the sort, nothing that warranted her being put down.

He’d killed her anyway, because Metratron was the scribe of God. Like Joshua, Castiel had always believed that Metatron would – of all angels – know what God wanted. And it had been for a good cause. Sealing Heaven? Look how much damaged had been done across the Earth these past few years because of Demons and Angels alike. If the Gates of Hell were closed, then Heaven should be too. Cas had tried to tell her. All she’d wanted was to be left alone.

He’d killed her anyway and had regretted what he’d done, but it was for the greater good.

It was always for the greater good.

Castiel cupped his stomach, though no one would be able to tell, yet, that anything had found a home there. Not by looking, at any rate. It was even too soon for anyone to be able to tell by scenting, even Dean, his mate.

Angels would, though. One look and they’d see the ‘abomination’ inside him. It wasn’t safe now for Cas to leave the bunker. Not like this. Not unless he _wanted_ to stop the life growing in him before it got too far.

If he was going to do it, he’d have to do it soon though. He couldn’t bear the thought of - Castiel took a shuddering breath – of letting the child grow, to start feeling their new born soul echo and stretch in his grace, to becoming attached in anyway and then…and then…ending it.

Which he should. By all that he was ever taught, the product of an Angel and a Human could not be allowed to live. He felt the words in his bones. It felt right. With the kind of assurance that eons of ‘knowing the right thing to do’ would give someone.

He didn’t feel it in his Grace. It felt wrong.

But he was a soldier. For nearly his entire existance, Castiel had been a soldier in his father’s army, the different garrisons. He was bred to obey. And the Law of Heaven said he should have already ended this before it could have started. End it before Dean could find out.

If Dean ever knew he’d been pregnant and that Cas terminated it, it would kill him. Destroy him.

It would destroy _them_.

Castiel knew that Dean had always longed for kids. Dean had stayed with Lisa as long as he had solely for Ben. Cas also knew that Dean didn’t want to bring a child into their world. Didn’t want to raise a kid the way he and Sam had been raised. As much as Dean loved his father, even _he_ knew that the way they’d been raised had messed them up so much.

Castiel didn’t want to burden Dean with a child when Dean feared for the future. Didn’t want Dean burdened with the choice. Or the knowledge of Castiel’s choice.

_What choice, Castiel? You are an Angel. There is no choice. Nephilim must die._

He didn’t even realize he was crying, curled up on his and Dean’s bed, hands held over his stomach protectively until he felt Dean lay beside him and tuck Cas’s head to his neck. Normally, the leather and gunmetal smell with a hint of apple would calm Castiel quickly, but today, scenting his mate had the opposite effect and he cried harder.

“What’s wrong? Cas? Baby, please, tell me what’s wrong? You’re scaring me,” Dean murmured into Cas’s hair, hand stroking down over his back and up again.

It was too soon for Dean to know, but _Cas_ knew, and that made all the difference. He could already feel the flutter of a tiny soul against his grace, tickling and teasing, a drop of his grace dropping into the soul and causing ripples like a pond. The soul _giggled_ – it was the only way that Cas could describe the sensation – and he melted.

He couldn’t do it.

The Omega could never bring himself to kill something he and Dean had created. Not when he knew they would both love it – whatever it became – so much. That it didn’t deserve to suffer for the sins – or not sins (love could never be a sin) – of their fathers.

He could give his Alpha, his _mate,_ a family. Despite being an angel and a warrior, it was bred into an Omega’s bones.

It was the way his father had made him.

His father commanded love and Castiel had so much of it to give. When other Angels had paired off and he hadn’t, he’d thought himself broken but this – him and Dean – even if Castiel had to wait for it for so long, they were meant to be.

So their child must be as well.

With his decision, Castiel felt a swell of love reach down to touch the microscopic being inside of him, felt it curl unconsciously around the tendril of his grace he touched it with, soothing it the way Dean soothed him.

His eyes dried and his sobbing stopped and he inhaled the calming scent of his mate.

It was time to tell Dean.


	7. The Nephilim Part 2 (Destiel Canon ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has made his decision and him and Dean discuss it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29: “I never meant for it to go this far.” Or "This wasn’t supposed to happen.” For a continuation of the nephilim story? Please ❤ 1170 words
> 
> This is a continuation of the last chapter where Cas is considering Abortion and decides against it.

As the sobs died away, Dean relaxed, little by little. Not entirely, of course. He still had no idea what had set off Cas to begin with. They hadn’t left the bunker in a week, taking a well needed vacation. Sam had vacated the premises to give them that time, that privacy they never quite seemed to get.

And it had been a wonderful week. Not just of sex, - because Wow! Cas was fucking awesome – but also the quiet moments, the in between times. The holding, doing things together. The love he felt every time Cas so much as _looked_ at him.

God, he never thought he’d have something like this. This feeling, this grand emotion that filled his core, filling up the jagged empty spaces he’d had for forever, that had gotten deeper and more torn after hell, and soothed him, smoothed those broken edges and rounded them down.

Dean still couldn’t believe that his mate was Castiel, Angel of the Lord, a badass soldier of God. He was so far above Dean…and here he was, loving him.

So when Dean saw Cas sobbing on their bed, alone, obviously in distress of some kind, it broke him, broke his heart.

The raw, broken feeling that Cas’s normal thunderstorm scent was giving off tapered off. It was still – Dean sniffed, running fingers through the messy hair tucked under his chin – it was still _off_ but better, at least. Maybe he could try again?

“Cas? Can you…can you tell me what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?” Dean asked, haltingly, afraid that even just asking could set the Omega off again. But he had to know. How could Dean do his part to care and love his mate, to protect him, if he didn’t know what to protect him from?

“Dean, I’m…I’m so sorry,” Cas whispered.

“Sorry for what?”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Cas’s voice was still soft and low, his hands had come up to grip Dean’s shirt at some point. Dean couldn’t see the knuckles of Cas’s hand with as closely as they pressed together, but he was certain that they were white with tension. Cas was way too pale all over, but his grip was strong.

“Whatever has happened, I’m here for you,” Dean kissed the top of Cas’s head. “We’ll deal with it, together, like always.”

“Dean – I’m pregnant,” short and sweet, Cas dropped the words between them, his voice croaking and cracking as he did so.

“Wh  - you are? But…that’s…okay, we don’t have an ideal situation, maybe, but, that’s awesome!” Dean blinked in his surprise, his shock. It still surprised him that Angels had secondary designations just like humans did. He’d always thought, in fact, that whatever the designation of the vessel, that was what the Angel took on. So when Cas had fallen a little closer to humanity and lost the absolute and total control over his vessel that he was used to, going into Heat, Dean had been shocked because Jimmy had been an Alpha, like Dean.

So the thought of him and Cas having kids had never even crossed his mind once in those long ago fantasies he’d had, the ones that he thought were doomed to remain just those forever.

That they had all been fulfilled and more, was neither here nor there. And apparently, they were having a baby.

He frowned. “We won’t, like, get in trouble for that or anything, right? Is that why you were crying? Or were you afraid I didn’t want the baby? Or…or…talk to me Cas?” Dean’s voice grew more worried with every word.

Cas’s grip tightened. “I – I – “ he pulled in a shuddering breath, shaking against Dean before he could reing himself back in. “We could, actually. Nephilim are forbidden by the Law of Heaven and that’s what any child of ours would be. Half human, half angel, equaling more than the two combined.”

“Like a Liger?” Dean asked.

Castiel drew away and narrowed his eyes at his mate. “I’m discussing our offspring, and the fact that I’m willing to go against the rules – _again_ – to keep our child, which will surely result in us being hunted - and you’re comparing said offspring with _felines_?”

“Well, what else do you want me to say, babe? You wanna say screw Heaven, you know I’m right there with you. You wanna make me a daddy,” Dean’s voice dropped to an awed whisper, brushing fingers along the scruff of Cas’s jaw. “I’ll be an eager one, and – with your help – I’ll be a better dad then John, I promise you that.”

Cas nearly melted with relief at Dean’s words, but still, “A _Liger_? Really?”

Dean huffed out a laugh and touched their foreheads together. “What? Ligers are fuckin’ awesome. And our kid will be fuckin’ awesome. Ligers are a rare and special breed, prized and regarded with awe. And you better believe our kid will be too.”

“Well, if that’s how you’re looking at it, then I suppose I can forgive you your comparison.” Cas chuckled and Dean’s eyes softened, his hand continuing to play along the strong jawline, the high cheekbone, the happy crinkles by the bluest eyes ever.

“When I came in – you were crying. Did you…” Dean took a deep breath, “Were you considering it?”

“What? Ending it?” Cas asked, afraid to look Dean in the eyes but unable to pull away. Dean nodded, a look of apprehension on his face. Castiel swallowed and nodded. “I did more than consider it Dean. It’s my duty too. But I can’t do it. And if that one thing makes me a failure as an Angel after everything else than…I don’t want to be an Angel.”

“For what it’s worth, I think you made the right decision,” Dean said, his hand sliding behind Castiel’s head to rub at the back of his neck. The Omega’s eyes drifted close in bliss, sinking less rigidly against the Alpha. The full effects of rain and thunderstorms wafted into the room, the nuances worried but happy.

“Free will,” Cas nuzzled his face closer again, burying his nose against Dean’s neck. “If Chuck doesn’t like it, then he can damn well come here and tell me himself.”

“So…a Nephilim. Not that I’m not excited – “ Dean was definitely excited. _Holy Shit! He was gonna be a dad! Him and Cas were gonna be parents! How the hell did they get here?_ – “but what exactly is that going to mean for us?”

“It means we’ll have all of Heaven against us,” Castiel pointed out.

“Awesome. So, business as usual then?” Dean grinned against Cas’s hair and felt the Angel shake beneath him.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas chuckled, “It is, as you say, ‘business as usual’.”

“Great, then we’ll be just fine,” Dean said with perfect assurance.

Castiel rolled his eyes, but Dean wasn’t wrong. They’d been here before and they’d made it through. They could do so again.

There wasn’t anything they couldn’t do together.

Hadn’t they already proven that?


	8. He's Mine (Destiel Au ABO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes Dean out but Dean doesn't like the way people are looking at his mate. Neither does Cas. So they decide to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 - Whatever you are comfortable writing is fine by me. So here's the prompt: Dean is Castiel's Omega (they are married/mates) and Dean was being a brat while they are out at a restaurant, so Cas gives Dean a spanking until he cries and then proceeds to keep him by his knees and feed him by hand the rest of the meal. Other alphas in the restaurant compliment him on his good omega/quick discipline. Cas is very proud of his Omega and lets him know so :)  
> 664 words
> 
> This was done after a discussion with an Anon about how far I'd be willing to go for prompts. The answer was that I wasn't sure but there was definitely a line. I gave this a try anyway and the anon agreed that it wasn't quite what they were looking for, but they still enjoyed it so i count it as a win.

“Dean,” Castiel growled, shoving back from the table. He patted at his lap and Dean trembled with anticipation as he laid himself down across Cas’s legs. To the other people in the restaurant, Dean was acting like a model Omega by obeying his Alpha, and it was assumed his trembling was caused by trepidation for what was to come next, but in reality, he was having a hard time holding back his smirk.

He had to bite his lips to hold back the happy noises he would normally make when Cas spanked him. Normally, they didn’t do this in public, but Cas could tell something was up with the way Dean had been acting, and he was more than willing to accommodate him.

Dean lay there submissively, his hands clenched around Cas’s thighs to hold on, to hold steady with every smack to his still clothed ass, but he stared out defiantly with narrowed eyes at every unattached Omega that had been staring at Cas – at _his_ Alpha.

Cas was taken. Cas was _his._

And Cas was going to show everyone that the reverse was true, and _Dean_ was _his._

Dean might not have noticed that his mate hadn’t been the only one getting stares, but Cas had seen the way the other Alphas had leered at Dean. He’d had no less than 4 offers passed to him through the waiters in the bare twenty minutes they’d been there, all scribbled on napkins. He’d made a show of crumpling each one and dropping them to the floor, but the Alphas had not yet gotten the message.

He would show them how wrong they were in thinking they could take Dean away from him. How happy the two of them were together.

Cas carefully laid down each smack, cooly measuring how intense he wanted to get, how much further he needed to go until – there…

Dean sniffled, tears running down his face at the delicious pain. The tears were the cue to stop, that Dean had reached that place he so loved. Cas didn’t question it. Through Dean’s jeans, Cas rubbed at his Omega’s ass soothingly, promising better at home, in private. “Good boy. Perfect.”

Cas briefly reached down to kiss his Omega, Dean’s eyes closing in bliss as their lips touched. It was chaste, though, and over too soon, Cas pulling back to smile at Dean.

“Down,” he said finally, his voice clear and carrying through the restaurant, their food arriving just at that moment. Dean went eagerly to his knees beside Cas, leaning heavily into his mate, basking in the comforting and solid warmth beside him, something he couldn’t have done from his chair.

There were things he could get away with in public simply by virtue of being an Omega, and it was something Dean took advantage of whenever possible.

With great care, Cas shifted the plates so that both were placed in front of him and cut up all their food. Taking his time, he took turns feeding Dean and himself, occasionally stopping to pet his fingers through Dean’s hair, scratching at his scalp and causing his Omega to purr happily.

Dean looked out smugly around the restaurant. The other Omegas looked away from his gaze, recognizing now that Cas truly was his. To Dean’s surprise – but not Cas’s - as people left the restaurant, a number of Alphas stopped by the table on their way out to have a few whispered words with his mate.

Each one left disappointed but impressed, and reconciled to the fact that whatever was between Cas and Dean, there was no getting between them.

It was obvious that they were way too focused on each other to take any offers seriously. The discipline and care that the Alpha gave and the Omega so clearly craved showed them all better than any simple words could have done.

And if their little show hadn’t been enough, then the matching mating bites – highly unusual – would have sealed it.


	9. Marriage Problems Part 1 and 2 (Destiel AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in paradise. What was supposed to be marital bliss has somehow boiled down to Cas thinking Dean's cheating on him and Dean thinking Cas is a liar and their two best friends are caught in the middle, with everyone saying, "WTF happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 34 – Destiel Marriage Problems
> 
> That's it - thats the whole prompt. Obviously, i assumed they wanted angst, so they got angst. But i was more than willing to work toward a happy ending. I was requested for a continuation (( i need more (with a happy resolution or i will die) Ooh yes give me all the pain (but happy ending is good too yes) YES HI I AM INTERESTED IN A SECOND PART. BUT I MEAN IF YOU WANTED TO WRITE MORE ANGST I’M COOL WITH THAT TOO)) So i did. 
> 
> Since the first two are very short (352 words and 444 words) and the third is really long, I've combined the first two together here.

**Cas's POV:**

“Dean’s cheating on me,” Cas stated glumly, slumping into Hannahs’ couch.

“Oh no, sweetie, are you sure?” she asked, horrified on her best friends account.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. No, dammit, he was through crying over this. Unable to open his mouth, he just nodded. She pulled him into a hug and let him just breathe for a few moments. When he finally felt like he could talk again without bursting into yet another bout of tears, he pulled away.

“It can’t be anything else. He’s been coming home late, being evasive when I ask. We’ve been arguing more lately too and instead of staying to try and work it out, he just says ‘Whatever’ and walks out! I have no idea where he’s going and then he refuses to answer his cell. And you remember what he was like in college…” Cas’s voice trailed off.

“Yeah, but…he may have slept around but he never _cheated_ on anyone. I don’t understand. You two were so in love. I thought…of everyone we knew, you two would make it. Weren’t you both talking about adopting recently too?” Hannah was confused. He sighed. So was he, to be honest.

“Yeah, we were. The next round of papers came in the mail the other day to fill out. I didn’t even bother, just tossed them in the trash.” Cas sighed mournfully for the future he’d dreamed of. A happy home filled with a loving husband and multiple children to dote on. His lip quivered again.

“But you were so excited…” Hannah flinched at her own words.

“I can’t keep going like this, as if everything is fine. I won’t adopt a child if he’s going to wind up leaving me. I won’t put a child through that. They don’t deserve it,” he sniffled around the words, his throat closing up again and his voice cracked, the tears running down his face. “How did it all go wrong, Hannah? I don’t understand…”

Cas broke down into sobs and Hannah could only hold him and help him through it.

_What, indeed, had gone wrong?_

 

**Dean's POV:**

Dean was numb as he looked into the trash. With trembling hands, he reached in to pull out the torn envelope with the adoption agency’s logo on it. He shook off the onion scraps he’d just tossed down on top of it.

Expecting it to be a rejection letter, he braced himself, swallowing before he pulled out the letter – but then he found it was anything but. Dean stared in confusion. But why was it in the garbage? Had Cas changed his mind? Had he been humoring Dean all along? But Dean had thought…well, obviously, Dean had thought wrong.

Shoving the papers back into the envelope, and the envelope into the back pocket of his jeans, Dean had just enough presence of mind to turn off the stove and shove everything back into the fridge haphazardly before grabbing his keys and leaving, no longer in the mood to celebrate.

Charlie answered the door on the second knock. Dean didn’t waste any breath on niceties. The first thing he did was shove the envelope in her face and stalk off to find her liquor.

“What the hell is this, Dean?” Charlie narrowed her eyes and sniffed it, “And why does it smell like moldy onions?”

“They weren’t moldy. And what do you _think_ it looks like?”

She gasped, “Oh my god! Are you and Cas going to be Daddies?” she turned to face him and froze. “Wait, that is _not_ your happy face. What happened?”

“It smells like onions, _Charles,_ because I found it in the fuckin’ trash!” Dean growled. “Where’s your stash, red? I need a goddamn drink.”

“The _trash?”_ she asked, stunned, ignoring Dean’s question. He turned around to repeat it but found his best friend right up in his personal space with a sad expression.

“Oh no, please, don’t look at me like that…I can’t…it’s…” Dean shuddered and he bit his lip. Charlie wrapped her arms around him and he broke, sobbing into her hair.

“Have you talked to him about it?” she asked quietly when he eventually died down to random sniffling.

“What’s there to talk about? Cas obviously changed his mind and didn’t think it was important enough to discuss with me first. I thought we were in this together…I thought…I thought he loved me. If he didn’t want kids, he just had to _talk_ to me…and he should know that. But he didn’t. He lied to me and went behind my back. I can’t…I just can’t…”

“Ssshhh….” Charlie pulled Dean against her as he started sobbing again. She just didn’t understand. She was _positive_ Cas had wanted kids just as much as Dean.

_So what the fuck had happened?_


	10. Marriage Problems - The Resolution (Destiel AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean finally talk about what's going on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1459 words....
> 
> the first two parts COMBINED made less than 1000. I just couldn't keep it short! there's more angst here (Is it a good or a bad sign if you cry while writing a scene?), but definitely ends on a happy note. Remember to follow the series if you want to read more of my ficlets - or follow me on tumblr to catch then when they post :D

For the last week and a half, Dean had been crashing on Charlies couch and drinking her stash, while Hannah had to deal with increasingly wet throw pillows from Cas’s crying. Both of them were distraught and enough was enough.

It was time for an intervention.

It was Charlie who came to the conclusion first, calling up Hannah in a rare moment of solitude. “Hannah, I have no idea what’s going on but something is very wrong. They’re too much in love for this. They need to talk.”

“Agreed. Though I’m not all too certain you’ll get Cas to agree to it, not when…” Hannah trailed off and Charlie squinted suspiciously at her phone.

“When what?” Charlie demanded.

“Well, he’s convinced Dean is cheating on him and he’s been trying to gain the nerve to confront him about it ever since.” Hannah’s’ voice was perplexed.

Charlie groaned. “Oh fuck…that’s what this is about? That’s why Cas threw the adoption papers out? Dean, you’re a god damn moron!” She fumed in the startled silence, only wishing Dean had been there to _hear_ her.

“Wait, do you know what’s going on?” Hannah finally asked.

“Apparently, I do. Look, Cas’s fears are unfounded…but understandable. Let me explain…”

**

Dean wondered what the hell he was still doing there. He sighed, looking around the apartment he and Cas shared. He hadn’t seen much of his husband all week.

To be honest, he hadn’t seen much of him in over a month before that, and it had been wearing on him greatly. But it had been for a good reason. It was the reason he’d come home early with a plan to cook Cas’s favorite things, and finally fill his husband in on what was going on, thinking that Cas might want to celebrate once he’d heard.

And look how that had turned out. Maybe Charlie was right, though? Maybe he should at least _try_ to talk to Cas and figure out why he’d changed his mind. He looked down at the bag in his hands and tried to decide what to do. Charlie had shoved him out the door and told him to ‘go home and figure yourself out’ but now here he was and he didn’t know which way to go.

Tears stung his eyes and he wiped them away angrily as the sound of the door handle jiggling made him whirl in place, eyes widening in surprise when Cas actually came through the doorway.

He looked like hell.

Dean knew what that felt like. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy he wasn’t the only one suffering or if he should run over to comfort his husband and find out what was wrong.

If it had been a week and a half ago, that wouldn’t have even been a question. How the fuck had they gotten here?

“Cas?” he managed to choke out. Castiel froze, head rising to stare at Dean in shock. He’d obviously not expected Dean to be there.

“Dean! I…what are you doing here? I thought you had better things to do?” Cas’s voice was bitter and Dean’s brow furrowed, taking a step closer to his husband.

“Wait…why would you think that?” Dean asked.

“Why would I…?” Cas looked at him in open mouthed astonishment. “Dean, you haven’t bothered to spend time with me in over a month, and you’re always evasive when I ask what’s up. It’s _obvious_ you’ve grown tired of me.”

“Grown tired of you? Fuck, Cas, I missed ya like crazy man!” Dean blurted, taking a few more steps closer. Cas shifted back and Dean froze.

“Well, you sure could have fooled me,” Cas spit out. “I’m just getting some stuff and then I’ll leave.”

“Leave? Wait, no! why are you – you can’t leave me, Cas!” Dean said desperately, moving forward in his panic again. Cas pushed past him with a glare.

“Don’t touch me Dean…not when you’ve been….” Cas sniffled.

“Been what, Cas?” Dean demanded, his own voice wobbling at Cas’s rejection.

“Cheating on me,” Cas’s whispered word were barely heard but they hit Dean like a truck.

“What?” Dean’s voice was barely any louder in his shock and Cas turned to look him in the eyes for the first time since he’d come through the door. What he saw there obviously surprised him.

“You…you haven’t been?” Cas’s voice shook, a hand reached out tentatively to touch Dean, stopping just short of his cheek. “But…why else were you avoiding me? Coming home late all the time and refusing to tell me why? Dean, I don’t understand!” he pleaded.

“You really thought that I…I was cheating on you? Is that why you…” Dean swallowed and reached into his pocket for the two envelopes there. He hadn’t been able to stop carrying either of them. The onion stained one was on top as he handed it to Cas. “- why you threw this away? I thought you’d lied to me about wanting kids. That…”

With hands shaking nearly as much as Dean’s, Cas took the envelope from his husbands’ hands, recognizing it instantly.

It was the one _underneath_ that he didn’t recognize.

In a daze, Cas flipped the second envelope over and stared at the logo, his heart sinking. He reached for the papers inside with trembling fingers. “What’s this, Dean?”

“That…that was supposed to be a surprise. I was going to show that to you the night I found…” Dean swallowed. “I just wanted you to be proud of me. I wanted to be the kind of dad our kid would be proud of.”

“So you’ve been…you’ve been taking night classes? All this time?” Cas stared at him wonderingly, and a little miserably too.

“Yeah, special classes on an accelerated time schedule. It was mostly just insane amounts of testing. I mean, I already know most of this stuff, I just need to get the certifications for it. And I um…I did.” Dean gestured at the paper now open in Cas’s hands.

Cas sniffed and shook and before Dean knew it, he was engulfed in his husbands’ strong arms once again. With an echoing sniff, he brought his own arms up around Cas, the papers floating to the floor as they gripped at each other with desperate, needy fingers, tears now rolling freely down both their faces.

“I’m so, so sorry, Cas. I never meant to make you think that I was…” Dean buried his face into Cas’s neck.

“No, no, it’s my fault. I know you love me. I should have trusted that. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions the way I did.” Cas croaked out, “God, I was devastated when I thought…I couldn’t stand being away from you. I’m so relieved to know I was wrong.”

Cas jerked back a second later, panic on his face, “Shit, is it too late? What if I ruined everything?”

“Ruined what?” Dean asked, perplexed. “I’m not leaving you. We can fix this, fix us…”

“No, I mean, yes, of course we can, and we will! But I meant…” Cas dove for the floor, landing painfully on his knees and scrambling for the papers he’d dropped. Dean dropped beside him, placing a hand on Cas’s back and rubbing it soothingly, needing the contact with his husband and desperate to help fix things after his mistake.

Finding the papers from the adoption agency, Cas frantically skimmed them over, finally slumping back into Dean in relief, “We still have time.” Cas smiled up at Dean and Dean felt his heart leap for the first time in over a week.

Dean looked down at what Cas was holding.

It was official. They’d been approved and the agency just needed a few last things from them by next week and they’d be parents.

“You mean it?” Dean breathed.

Cas nodded. “I always did.”

“And you’re, you’re staying, right?” Dean’s eyes didn’t stray from Cas’s one iota.

“Of course, Dean. I love you, and I’m so sorry,” Cas answered.

“I love you, too, Cas, more than anything. And I’m sorry too. If I hadn’t hidden this, none of this would ever have happened…” Dean whispered, still hardly daring to believe his ears.

Cas reached out, and this time didn’t hesitate to touch Dean’s cheek, trailing his hand down to cup his jaw. Dean leaned into the touch and Cas thrilled to it. He hadn’t lost Dean after all. He gave his husband a watery smile, “No, it was for the right reasons. I’m sorry I didn’t have faith in you.”

Dean huffed out a short laugh, “Why don’t we just agree that we both made mistakes and put it all behind us and promise to _talk_ next time?”

“I can live with that,” Cas agreed, seconds before their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually going to leave this open because i feel like i'm cluttering up my A03 - I'll still keep them as themes, to narrow things down, and i think I'll maybe close it when i reach 10 instead of 4 or 5. That might be a more do-able number, what do you think?
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt, go here: [300 Words or Less prompts](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/159364347051/300-words-or-less)


End file.
